


Morning Sickness

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: Magnus comes home to an angry omega and does what he can to help.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	Morning Sickness

Magnus walked into his loft after a long, arduous council meeting—and was surprised to find Alec lying on their bed. It was half past noon, he was never home during the day.

“Why aren’t you at the institute?” He asked, walking over to the closet.

“I don’t feel well.” His voice was laced with annoyance.

Magnus removed his coat and then padded over to his omega. There was an untouched glass of water, a pile of untouched crackers, and a bucket. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Alec opened his eyes long enough to glare at him. “No.” His breathing was heavy, overly rhythmical. Magnus reached out and touched his forehead with the back of his hand. “I don’t have a temperature,” Alec hissed.

“Just making sure.” Magnus began to sit down on the edge of the mattress.

“If you shake this bed, you’re a dead man.”

He immediately stood up, like a child who’d been scolded, and opted to pull up a chair. He hated seeing Alec like this. “Would you like me to call a doctor?”

“What’s a doctor going to do? Huh? Tell me how an endless amount of women and omegas have been pregnant and survived morning sickness, so I should suck it up?” His eyes were still closed.

“They might have something for the nausea,” Magnus offered rather sheepishly. He was starting to feel guilty. It was technically his fault. Not that they both hadn’t had a hand in it. But Alec was the one who had to deal with the pregnancy. If Magnus was being honest, he felt a little helpless.

“I’m fine… I’m just… hot.”

It was the most Alec was going to ask for help, and Magnus took the cue.

He stood and began to slowly remove the omega's shoes. He didn’t seem to mind. Even helped him by picking his leg up some. Then Alec's hands went to his belt, and Magnus took that cue, too. He helped gently pull his pants off, using his magic to stabilize the bed as he slide them down.

When he moved to remove the cardigan Alec wore over his shirt, Alec pursed his lips and said, “Uh-uh.” His eyes wrinkled shut and his whole body tensed. One of his hands moved to the edge of the bed, in the direction of the bucket. A small whimper escaped his throat.

Magnus waited until the wave of nausea subsided before he touched the omega again, to lay a thin sheet over his legs.. As it was almost December, Magnus didn't want him to catch a cold. Alec didn’t object. 

He stood over Alec, called upon his magic and gently placed his hands along his upper arms to release some of the tension. Careful not to rub or jostle him. The tension in Alec's face eased and he bent his head toward one of Magnus's hands. Magnus moved it to cup his face and Alec leaned into the touch.

He placed his other hand against his neck. “Tell me where.”

“This is good, but maybe my forehead and above my ears. And my arms—my arms are hot.”

“If you don't want to move, I can magic the cardigan off, leave you in your shirt?” 

Alec smiled faintly, eyes still closed. “I might take you up on th—” he clamped his jaw shut as another wave of nausea rolled through him. His body tensed and he bent his knees up beneath the sheet. His face scrunched together. A moment later, his arm reached down, fumbling blindly for the bucket.

“Don’t move I got it.” With his magic, Magnus moved the bucket to his hand. Alec gripped it hard, knuckles turning white. “Deep breathes. In through your nose, and slowly out your mouth. In through your nose”—Alec gripped his wrist with his free hand and breathed in time with him—“and slowly out through your mouth.”

They did this several times.

When the nausea passed, Alec opened his eyes. They were glossy with unshed tears. He blinked them away. “I hate vomiting.”

Magnus put the bucket back on the floor and smiled. “It’s fine if you have to. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“No,” Alec said, sliding his hand from Magnus's wrist to take his hand. “I hate it. It frightens me.”

“Why?” Magnus wasn’t sure what the omega was about to say, but the way his face looked, the way his eyes darted from his, then away…

“When I was 14, heights used to make me dizzy. One time while training, Robert thought he’d toughen me up by making me stand at the very edge of the roof of a twelve-storey building. My head was spinning so hard I was barely standing. I fainted after 5 minutes but Robert was holding my arm so I didn’t tumble down the roof. But when I woke up later on, I couldn’t stop vomiting. I’ve hated it ever since.”

Magnus squeezed his hand, and used the other one to cup his face, cooling it. He kissed his temple. “I’m so sorry, darling.” Alec only shrugged. “That’s why you never drink much alcohol isn’t it? Why you always cut your food up into tiny piece and chew forever before you swallow.” It wasn’t a question.

Alec nodded. “I think if I choke, I’ll gag and then start vomiting.”

Magnus cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “But you’ve no problem swallowing other things…”

A smile bloomed across Alec's face and he laughed. “That’s different. I have control of that. This,” he looked away, “this is different.”

Magnus leaned down to kiss his forehead again. “How can I help? What can I do?” He leaned his forehead into Alec's.

His eyes looked wary, unsure. “Stay with me? Just in case?”

Magnus kissed his cheek again. “I can do that, babe. I’d be happy to do that.” He kissed Alec again on the temple and moved the chair to sit closer to him. Alec smiled. And Magnus Bane knew he’d happily spend every day of the rest of his life making Alec smile again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and ideas?  
> Please tell down in the comments.


End file.
